


WTF love is

by Alhana_Iris



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Confusion, Drama, First Kiss, Laver Cup 2017, M/M, Roland Garros 2019, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alhana_Iris/pseuds/Alhana_Iris
Summary: La relación entre Rafa y Roger se ha enfriado desde que disputaron la Laver Cup de 2017. Ahora, mientras compiten por llevarse el trofeo de Roland Garros, tendrán que enfrentarse a las preguntas que llevan dos años persiguiéndoles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A ver cómo explico esto… Sé que tengo varios fics a medias por ahí, pero el Fedal me ha envenenado la sangre xD. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre estos dos y, aunque ya sé que en español no tiene muchos seguidores, quiero que sepáis que esta pareja es MARAVILLOSA. 
> 
> Fic corto de dos capítulos basado en el Roland Garros de este año 2019 y en una de las últimas declaraciones de Roger Federer: 
> 
> _“It took me two years to find a date, but we have it. I was trying to be as little as possible annoying to the guy as I could have been. But still I had to force the issue at some stage. It was like, Rafa, please…Of course, we hope to have a big crowd. My dream has been reached to have a match there with Rafa in that country.”_ — Roger Federer on playing Match For Africa 6 with Rafa Nadal in Cape Town. 
> 
> Mi imaginación lo ha relacionado con las declaraciones que ambos hicieron en la Laver Cup de 2017 sobre la posibilidad de jugar dobles en un futuro. Allí, ante la pregunta de si jugarían dobles a nivel profesional, Federer contestó lo siguiente: eso no va a pasar 
> 
> (Bendito sea ese evento. Espero que este 2019 nos deje momentos como aquellos para el recuerdo).

**WTF love is**

_I can feel the lights tingling from the sunrise_

_And I see the signs clinging to our last nights_

_Thinking you and I, we are all the same kind_

_So where are you_

_Where are you?_

_Lonely babe, stranded on the dance floor_

_Look for me, I know that I'm a handful_

_But you get me, know what you signed up for_

_Live up to the best and the worst of your dreams_

_(Tove Lo)_

Deja las maletas en el suelo y se desmorona sobre el sofá que preside la habitación. El aire acondicionado ayuda contra el calor infernal que reina en Paris. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos un instante, disfrutando del estremecimiento que recorre su piel. Tiene la impresión de que no ha dejado de sudar desde que bajó del avión, desde que abandonó Roma y el bullicio de su última victoria. Su primer título de la temporada. Aún puede oír los gritos de la multitud, la adrenalina rugiendo por sus venas; puede sentir los calambres subiendo por sus piernas y la imposible emoción de volver a sostener un trofeo entre sus manos. 

Su equipo entra y sale del cuarto, organizando el equipaje, acomodando cada detalle, construyendo el hogar que habitará durante las próximas dos semanas. Es la misma rutina de cada torneo. Reconfortante y exasperante a un mismo tiempo. Una vida medida al milímetro, un _dejà vu_ perpetuo que deja poco espacio a la improvisación. Semana tras semana, año tras año. Roland Garros, el Hotel Melia Paris Tour Eiffel, la tierra, el calor, las pistas, los rivales. Nada cambia. Llegar a Paris es como volver a una casa en la que has vivido durante toda tu infancia, pero que en realidad no te pertenece. Hay un millón de expectativas, un hambre feroz por volver a poseerla por decimosegunda vez, una fantasía que puede explotar en la primera ronda. Se pasa las manos por la cara y se incorpora un poco para descubrir a su tío sentando frente a él. Brazos cruzados y ojos indescifrables.

—¿Todo bien? —le pregunta Toni.

Se masajea los cuádriceps por costumbre antes de responder.

—Sí. Sin problemas.

Toni le sostiene la mirada mientras el resto del equipo sigue ejecutando con precisión sus cometidos. Oye a Benito y a Costa hablar por teléfono en inglés, planificando sus entrevistas y apariciones mientras Maymó desembala la camilla de tortura. Nadie les presta atención, todos parecen absortos en otras cosas. Sospechosamente absortos.

—Estás jugando bien —le dice Toni de forma inexpresiva. 

Rafa contiene una sonrisa. Siempre le ha resultado excéntrica la manera que tiene su tío de animarlo, de apoyarlo. Frases cortas y secas, a veces con el rumor de un enfado burbujeando entre palabra y palabra. Como si le costara expulsarlas.

—Lo sé. —Las buenas impresiones de Roma todavía no le han abandonado.

—De todos modos ya sabes que tienes que estar preparado para todo.

Es una frase inofensiva, predecible, pero Rafa oye lo que su tío no dice: nada le asegura que vaya a llegar a la final, que vaya a levantar el trofeo. En realidad no necesita que se lo recuerden; es muy consciente de que el triunfo de la semana anterior no servirá de nada si no trabaja aquí cada día.

Sacrificio, constancia, esfuerzo. Un mantra grabado a fuego. 

—También lo sé.

—Bien. —Toni se acomoda en la silla con aspecto satisfecho. Se quedan callados durante un rato mientras el peso de algo más adquiere consistencia entre ellos. Al final, su tío rompe el silencio—: Federer está aquí.

Una sensación extraña culebrea en su interior y, de pronto, se da cuenta de que todos los demás han salido de la habitación. Están solos.

—¿Y? —Es imposible no saberlo teniendo en cuenta que todos los periódicos se han hecho eco de la noticia (“Federer vuelve a la Philippe-Chatrier después de cuatro años de ausencia”). En cualquier caso, no es una noticia inesperada. No entiende muy bien a qué viene esto—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Toni baja la cabeza, pensativo.

—¿Has decidido qué vas a hacer con el partido de Sudáfrica?

Oh, mierda. Otra vez con ese tema. Se desploma contra el sofá mientras se esfuerza en elaborar alguna excusa convincente.

—Todavía lo estoy pensando. Ya sabes que es difícil cuadrar calendarios. Además, con todas las lesiones…

—Rafael —su tono es severo, brusco—, llevas posponiendo este asunto desde 2017. No hace falta que te recuerde la ayuda que nos prestó Federer en la inauguración de la Academia. Pero si no quieres hacerlo, si no quieres jugar ese partido, solo tienes que decirlo.

Siente un aguijonazo de remordimiento.

—No es eso —se apresura a contestar con los puños apretados.

Y es que en realidad no es eso. Es algo a lo que no puede ponerle nombre, algo que no sabe explicar. Aparta la mirada y la dirige hacia un punto indefinido de la pared. No es por el partido. Puede imaginar los momentos previos, la pista, la tensión, el sonido atronador de miles voces y la afonía vibrante que se construye al inicio de cada punto. También la cercanía, las risas contagiosas, el compadreo. Con Roger, siempre ha sido sencillo encontrar ese equilibrio inalcanzable para otros rivales. Pero ahora… Quizás es por la frialdad que se ha ido instalado entre ellos desde la Laver Cup de 2017, la rigidez que él mismo impone cuando se ven. Recuerda de forma muy intensa el partido de dobles, la celebración, la conferencia de prensa, los titulares y sobre todo las palabras de Federer: _“Eso no va a pasar. No por mi parte”_. Martillean en su cabeza una y otra vez con estúpida insistencia.

Su tío se levanta de la silla y le advierte:

—Te lo volverá a preguntar. Más vale que entonces tengas una respuesta. —Luego vuelta al trabajo—: Nos vemos en dos horas en la Suzanne Lenglen.

En cuanto la puerta se cierra, el silencio de la habitación se precipita sobre él como una niebla espesa, asfixiante. Entierra la cabeza entre los brazos. No puede, no quiere seguir pensando en el maldito partido de Ciudad del Cabo. En Federer. Coge el móvil y, al tercer tono, la voz apacible y dulce de Meri le rescata de sus demonios.

—¡Rafa! ¿Ya has llegado? ¿Estás bien?

Sí, está bien.

Perfectamente.

La pista está abarrotada de gente cuando llega a entrenar. A pesar de todos los años que lleva en el circuito, no termina de acostumbrarse a ser objeto de semejante interés. Y aunque está muy agradecido por el apoyo que recibe, en ocasiones se siente como un animal encerrado en una cárcel de butacas, con centenares de ojos monitorizando cada uno de sus gestos. Camina con paso decidido a través del polvo ladrillo para encontrarse con todo su equipo. La disciplina férrea sobre la que ha edificado todo su juego le ayuda a reducir todo el ruido que le rodea a un murmullo sordo. El público desaparece y solo queda la red, la pelota y el sol sobre su rostro.

El entrenamiento es exigente bajo las órdenes de Carlos Moyá. Verdasco impone una intensidad descomunal, le castiga desde el fondo de la pista, obligándole a moverse, a apoyarse bien para acelerar su drive. Derecha y suelta el brazo, y repite, diez, veinte veces, mientras imprime top spin a la pelota. Fernando se defiende de los golpes que botan a metro y medio de altura en su lado de la cancha e interrumpe el ritmo con un revés cortado que fuerza a Rafa a correr hacia delante. Sus piernas responden bien, las nota frescas y rápidas. Son los reflejos de veinte años jugando al tenis. Una hora más tarde, cuando el sudor empapa su frente, un pinchazo agudo en la rodilla derecha detiene el intercambio. No es un dolor fuerte, pero no puede evitar aterrizar mentalmente en las semifinales de Indian Wells. Le hace una seña disimulada a Carlos y este, sin necesidad de más explicación, da por finalizado el entrenamiento como si nada hubiera pasado. Fernando y Moyá se acercan a Rafa con aspecto preocupado, pero sosegado. Han aprendido a asumir este tipo de contratiempos con la calma propia de los sucesos que no pueden controlarse. 

—¿Ha sido la rodilla? —pregunta Carlos.

Rafa frunce el ceño, contrariado.

—Sí.

—¿Te duele mucho? —Niega con la cabeza. Moyá lanza una mirada rápida a su alrededor y le da una palmada en la espalda—. Bien. Venga, ve a cambiarte. Titín te estará esperando.

Rafa asiente y se obliga a permanecer positivo, a no dejarse llevar por el agobio. Recoge sus cosas sin decir nada y sale de la pista mientras Verdasco se queda atrás para continuar su preparación del torneo. Las instalaciones de Roland Garros son un hervidero de trabajadores que van y vienen, que inundan el aire con conversaciones en inglés y francés. Recorre los pasillos mientras saluda a algunas caras conocidas sin detenerse. Solo cuando se sumerge en la soledad de los vestuarios, deja salir su frustración. Estampa su bolsa contra uno de los bancos y se sienta, clavando sus uñas en la rodilla maldita. Notando las pulsaciones de sus músculos.

Y entonces, una voz familiar irrumpe en el cuarto.

—Hey, Rafa.

Alza la vista y allí está Roger, con la sonrisa siempre a punto y esa apariencia de yerno perfecto. Rafa se levanta de inmediato, un poco avergonzado por haberse visto sorprendido en ese instante de debilidad.

—Rogelio —dice sin pensar, petrificado. 

La sonrisa de Federer se amplía al oír el apelativo. Deja su mochila y se acerca para darle la mano y atraparlo en ese semiabrazo tan típico del suizo. Es la calidez y la amabilidad personificada. La verdad es que le encantaría convencerse de que esas cualidades le resultan irritantes.

—Me alegro de verte. ¿Cuándo has llegado? —pregunta junto a su oído en un impecable inglés.

—Eh, sí, bueno, he llegado hoy —contesta un poco incómodo, cambiando de idioma.

Jamás había sido tan consciente como ahora de la cantidad de sudor que es capaz de desprender su cuerpo después de un entrenamiento. A Roger no parece preocuparle. Una risa reverbera entre su pelo.

—Ya veo —dice Roger, apartándose y dándole una palmada en el pecho—. Acabas de aterrizar y lo primero que haces es entrenar, ¿no?

Pese a todo, pese a las tiranteces de los últimos encuentros, no puede resistirse al hechizo de la familiaridad. Había sido más fácil mantener la distancia en Roma y en Madrid, donde apenas se habían cruzado y donde siempre estaban rodeados de gente, de jugadores. Pero allí, solos, en el aislamiento de ese lugar reservado, es complicado no dejarse llevar.

—He oído que este año juega el mejor tenista de todos los tiempos en Roland Garros —replica con humor—. Tengo que prepararme. 

Roger sacude la cabeza mientras le da un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro para hacerlo callar. Luego se dirige a su mochila y saca unas zapatillas.

—Por cierto, enhorabuena por el máster de Roma. Vi el partido y estuviste increíble.

Rafa se remueve inquieto. Por alguna razón, siente la ridícula urgencia de disculparse. 

—Lamento que tuvieras que retirarte. 

—Sé que lo lamentas, recibí tu mensaje. —Sonríe mientras se cambia el calzado para entrar en la tierra.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de las otras, esta es una sonrisa áspera, endurecida. A ninguno se le escapa que el whatsapp que le envió fue aséptico, clínico, protocolario. Muy lejos de ese tono relajado que antes invadía sus conversaciones. Muy lejos del mensaje que le envió Roger hace menos de dos meses cuando fue él quien tuvo que retirarse de Indian Wells por una lesión. Tal vez sea ese el verdadero motivo de su disculpa. Él, mejor que nadie, sabe lo que es tener que tomar la decisión de un _withdrawal_. Roger le observa muy serio y, de pronto, los recuerdos de otros tiempos más amables foguean en su cabeza hasta detenerse de forma abrupta en una última frase. _“Eso no va a pasar. No por mi parte”._ Una pelota lanzada a doscientos kilómetros por hora contra el pecho.

Lo cierto es que no entiende por qué esas palabras le persiguen, por qué han desatado en él estas ganas de revancha inexplicables. ¿Revancha? ¿Venganza? ¿Por qué? No tiene razones para estar enfadado. Aprieta los labios y, tras un segundo, decide que no piensa ponerse a analizarlo ni a elaborar una tesis sobre el tema. 

—Ya, claro —dice Rafa, intentando reconducir el asunto—. Espero que te hayas recuperado de la lesión.

—Sí, me ha venido bien el descanso. Gracias. 

Se hace un silencio tirante y, de repente, la idea de que Roger cuele en ese momento la pregunta sobre el partido de Sudáfrica se le antoja terrorífica. Traza una estrategia rápida de defensa. Le cuesta encontrar las palabras en inglés.

—Bueno, voy a pegarme una ducha. —Extiende sus brazos para dejar patente el lamentable estado de su ropa—. Está claro que la necesito.

Roger se pone en pie con agilidad.

—Vale. Antes de que empiece el torneo, podríamos quedar a cenar para hablar sobre el Consejo de Jugadores.

Sobre Djokovic, traduce de forma automática. 

—Eh, claro, estamos en contacto. —Más por cumplir con el trámite que por estar interesado—. Que vaya bien el entreno.

Chocan las manos y, a continuación, recoge con prisa sus dos mochilas para dirigirse hacia la zona de las duchas. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda escabullirse, Federer le llama.

—Oye, Rafa —Se da la vuelta despacio—. Me he enterado por la prensa de tu compromiso con María Francisca. —Hay un rastro parecido al resentimiento en su voz, un reproche—. Solo quería decirte que me alegro por ti, por los dos.

No parece alegre en absoluto. Después, sin decir nada más, Roger desaparece por el pasillo que lleva a las pistas y Rafa se queda allí parado sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Aferrado a las asas de sus bolsas, arrincona con eficiencia la sensación de vacío que se arrastra por su estómago. Quizás sea mejor así. Quizás tendría que haber sido así siempre.

Al fin y al cabo son rivales.

El día termina con una sesión de tortura a manos de Titín, salpicada, para mayor sufrimiento, por una sucesión de chistes que ha escuchado un millón de veces. Aun así, el intenso suplicio que infligen los dedos de su amigo sobre su sóleo y peroneo no es nada comparado con el alivio que experimenta al saber que el dolor de su rodilla es fruto de una pequeña sobrecarga muscular.

Nada que le impida disputar Roland Garros.

Nada que le impida volver a encontrarse con Federer.

* * *

Los días se clonan unos a otros mientras se conecta a sus rutinas: dieta estricta, entrenamientos regulares, horario milimetrado, espacios de ocio controlados. La repetición le ayuda a concentrarse, a establecer los procesos mentales necesarios para enfrentarse a la presión. Son esas cosas pequeñas las que le mantienen atado al objetivo: los golpes sobre la pelota ( _pock, pock, pam_ ), el sabor del polvo al derrapar en carrera sobre la pista, el dolor crónico de su tendinitis rotuliana. Federer es una sombra constante. Su presencia se multiplica al mismo ritmo que sus intentos por evitarle. Se lo encuentra en los vestuarios, en las pistas de entrenamiento, en los pasillos, en una terraza o incluso en las inmediaciones de su hotel. ¡Es omnipresente! Y a pesar de que siempre es cercano —no sale a relucir el tema de la cena ni Sudáfrica—, es más sencillo camuflarse en la compañía de otros jugadores: Thiem, Sverez, Wawrinka, Nishikori… Novak es de los últimos en llegar y su trato, como es habitual de un tiempo a esta parte, es una mezcla extraña entre respeto helado y resentimiento. En ocasiones, tiene la impresión de que las frases de Djokovic están diseñadas para comportarse como balas. Directas y afiladas.

Tras la ceremonia de sorteo de los cuadros, todo se precipita. Se ponen a trabajar y a estudiar a su primer rival: Yannick Hanfmann. Roig revisa los partidos de la fase de clasificación de Roland Garros y antes de que Rafa pueda darse cuenta el tiempo de descuento se ha acabado. El torneo empieza. Lo procesa en cuanto sus pies tocan la arcilla de la Philippe Chatrier bajo la atenta mirada de una multitud que espera el inicio de la primera ronda. Sombreros, gafas y un sol acerado que, sin duda, favorecerá el bote de su pelota liftada. Coloca sus mochilas, se sienta, respira con la mirada fija en ninguna parte y el universo se contrae a ese espacio minúsculo. No hay futuros, no hay _quizás_ , solo existe ese momento. Da un trago a una de sus botellas, a la otra, las coloca en diagonal, mientras ve a Yannick correr hacia la red. Se levanta de un salto y se apresura a unirse a su rival y al juez de silla, que lanza la moneda al aire. Le toca elegir y, por supuesto, elige restar.

Hanfmann le planta cara en los primeros juegos, pero es Rafa quien aprovecha la primera bola de break para ponerse por delante en el marcador. Entra en _estado de flujo_[1] y a partir de ahí es imparable. Siente la fuerza de la pelota sobre su brazo mientras sus golpes encuentran todas las líneas de la pista como si estuvieran imantadas. Un _passing_ con su revés, una derecha angulada y esa sensación de que puede colocar todos sus primeros saques dentro del cuadro. Por primera vez, el dolor no es una prioridad en el partido. Yannick tiene buen servicio y un aseado revés a dos manos, pero pasada la primera hora, se viene abajo y el partido es un mero trámite. Está sentenciado.

Rafa alza el puño al cielo tras el 6-2, 6-1, 6-3. Ardiendo por dentro. Una victoria que tiene el mejor sabor del mundo, el de la tierra roja, arcillosa y resbaladiza de Roland Garros.

Esa noche cena con todo su equipo cerca del hotel. No es muy habitual que salgan durante un torneo, pero la novedad le viene bien para desconectar. El ambiente es distendido y apenas se habla de tenis. Carlos saca a relucir el incidente que sufrió con Roger cuando filmaban el anuncio para un partido benéfico y toda la mesa estalla en carcajadas. El móvil de Benito reproduce el vídeo en YouTube mientras pasa de mano en mano. Rafa no puede evitarlo, empieza a reírse también.

—¿Te acuerdas del calor que hacía? —le dice a Benito resoplando. Rafa se pasa las manos por el pelo—. ¡No se podía estar! ¡Y Rog diciendo “sí, sí, lo tengo controlado”!

—Era por tu inglés —señala Costa.

Rafa alza los brazos, fingiendo incredulidad.

—¡Qué pasa! Lo decía mal o qué.

Y entonces, como si nombrarlo fuera convocarlo, Federer aparece por la puerta del restaurante acompañado por Ivan Ljubicic, su entrenador. Es como si el destino jugara a perseguirlos. Un cosquilleo nervioso le sube por la espalda; aunque no ha visto el partido, sabe que Federer ha pasado también la primera ronda. Roger los ve y enseguida se acerca para colocarse entre Maymó y Roig, justo enfrente de Rafa. Toda su mesa le recibe entre expresiones divertidas. Se queda de pie.

—Qué sorpresa, chicos —Lo dice en español, con un acento fuerte.

—¡Vaya! ¡Tu español está mejorando! —exclama Moyá.

—Un poco. —Mira directamente a Rafa y es como sentirse perdido en medio de un partido—. Estoy practicando.

A continuación, pasan al inglés. Titín es el primero que le enseña el vídeo y Roger, en cuanto lo ve, echa la cabeza hacia atrás con una risotada. Un sonido transparente y auténtico que retrotrae a Rafa a esa habitación oscura en la que pasaron veinte minutos enredados con cuatro sencillas frases.

—¿Queréis sentaros con nosotros? —ofrece Francis, haciendo una señal hacia Ivan también.

Roger le vuelve a mirar, todo intensidad, una pregunta. Pero Rafa no es capaz de unirse al ofrecimiento que ha hecho Roig.

—No os preocupéis. Nos sentaremos en esa mesa. Que aproveche.

Roger e Ivan se despiden y Rafa los ve alejarse hacia una esquina que apenas resulta visible desde donde están. Cuando por fin vuelve su atención a la conversación de su equipo, se da cuenta de que su tío Toni le está observando con semblante serio e incisivo. Sabe lo que busca. Quiere descubrir el secreto, juzgar si existe algún peligro. Rafa, sin embargo, lo ignora y da un trago de agua. No tiene la energía necesaria para enfrentarse a un nuevo episodio paranoico de Toni.

Vuelven al hotel cerca de las once de la noche. Rafa se encierra en su habitación y allí, protegido por la penumbra y la privacidad que le proporcionan esas cuatro paredes, enchufa la televisión para ver el partido de primera ronda de Federer.

[1] Así es como los psicólogos deportivos llaman al estado de concentración y alerta en el que el cuerpo se mueve por puro instinto


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final, como me estaba quedando muy largo, he dividido el último capítulo en dos partes. Además, en principio no había previsto sexo explícito, pero la historia ha cobrado vida propia. Si es que yo empiezo y no paro xD

_I'm curious to know who you are_

_Know what turns you on, turns you off_

_Know we're not kids anymore_

_Know we've both been here before_

_These butterflies scare me to death_

_Feel them beating out of my chest_

_Make me come, come so alive_

_And go with your moves through the night_

_And baby, don't ask and then don't tell_

_Already know you're fucked up_

_And it's cool with me_

_My past and don't ask and don't tell_

_No need to share too much_

_Come on, let it be, ah (and baby)_

_(Don’t ask, don’t tell; Tove lo)_

Avanza por su cuadro hasta alcanzar los cuartos de final de Roland Garros. Punto a punto, consigue batir a todos sus contrincantes cediendo tan solo un set ante Goffin. Las buenas sensaciones de Roma se afianzan y, si bien prefiere ser prudente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo siente que puede volver a competir por un trofeo. Mental y físicamente. 

Como todos los días, la sala de prensa está atestada de gente. Flashes, cámaras, organizadores y periodistas que ya son parte de los torneos. Los conoce a casi todos desde hace tiempo. Son las mismas caras y, por supuesto, las mismas preguntas de siempre repetidas hasta la saciedad. No hay cuestiones sobre Londero —cuyo desempeño esta temporada ha sido espectacular—, pero sí sobre los _warning_ cantados en su servicio o sobre los once Roland Garros que ha ganado hasta la fecha. Proeza, lo llaman, y él se remueve incómodo en la silla, sintiéndose expuesto, abierto de par en par. Porque aunque es más de lo que nunca habría podido imaginar, no cree que esos resultados lo conviertan en alguien especial. Solo él sabe lo que ha costado llegar ahí, lo difícil que es ganar tan solo un Grand Slam, el trabajo que esconde el mero hecho de salir a una pista con mentalidad de finalista. Pese a ello, hay un empeño exasperante en hablar de “héroes”, en dar por supuesto que este año ganará su decimosegunda copa, como si solo por llamarse Nadal estuviera destinado al éxito. Esa fe ciega le resulta artificial, pero sobre todo aterradora. El fracaso también ha formado parte de su vida y, después de las dudas en Barcelona, de lo sucedido a lo largo del año, alcanzar la final y luchar sin dolor ya sería triunfo más que suficiente para él. 

Responde a todas las preguntas con paciencia y con sinceridad mientras el dolor de los octavos de final aún ronronea en sus pies. En cuanto termina la rueda de prensa, se reúne con Moyá para ir al hotel. Antes de que se lo diga, ya lo sabe. La noticia es de conocimiento público: Roger, después de cuatro años sin jugar y tras una lesión, ha vencido a Mayer y continúa su progreso imparable por el cuadro. Un parte de él se alegra por Federer. La otra no para de dar vueltas alrededor de una maraña confusa. 

A medianoche, mientras inspecciona cuidadosamente el techo de su habitación, la luz fantasmal de su móvil ilumina la soledad de los primeros minutos del tres de junio. Se incorpora un poco en la cama y coge el teléfono. El mensaje es de Roger. Breve, devastador y en español. 

_“Feliz cumpleaños, Rafa! Tu espero disfrutes del día”._

La verdad es que no se lo esperaba. Treinta y tres años. 

Se queda mirando la pantalla durante una eternidad. Puede imaginar a Roger al otro lado del teléfono: tirado en el colchón, escribiendo en medio de la oscuridad justo antes de irse a dormir. Esperando una respuesta. Rafa dirige su atención hacia la ventana, hacia la noche parisina, hacia los edificios que parecen remotos e irreales desde allí. ¿En qué hotel estaba alojado? Seguramente en el Plaza Athénée. A doscientos ochenta metros de distancia del suyo, a cuatro minutos a pie. Tan cerca y tan lejos. Se tumba de nuevo y lee el whatsapp una y otra vez, como si a base de estudiarlo pudiera decodificar su verdadero significado... Y entonces, Roger aparece en línea. Cierra los ojos, intentando entender por qué siente que le falta el aire entre las costillas. Tras sus párpados, el mundo da vueltas sin rumbo fijo, pero se fuerza a detenerlo, a centrarlo de nuevo con disciplina espartana. 

(Respira, busca un objetivo, dispara, conecta el golpe). Se lo dice, se lo repite hasta persuadirse. 

Después, teclea un escueto “gracias” y deja el teléfono en la mesilla como si quemara. No se molesta en comprobar si lo ha leído, si contesta, si escribe, si sigue conectado. Se convence de que no le importa. De que no hay nada extraordinario en que Federer haya sido el primero en felicitarlo. 

No vuelve a pensar en ello y, sin embargo, le cuesta dos horas conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente, las felicitaciones le llueven desde todas las direcciones. Su primer contacto con la locura viene a manos de su equipo, que a las ocho de la mañana irrumpe en su habitación al grito de “¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, TÍO!” mientras se lanzan encima de él sin darle tiempo a levantarse de la cama. Le sigue el teléfono que se convierte en un polvorín de notificaciones y llamadas: su madre, su padre, su hermana, Meri, sus amigos, compañeros... miles de fans incendiando las redes sociales. Es difícil escapar de las garras de las obligaciones. Pasa el día entre los trabajadores y organizadores de Roland Garros, repartiendo sonrisas y frases hechas como si fueran golosinas. “Gracias”, “no hay mejor regalo que estar aquí”, “esto es muy especial”. Y mientras las bengalas de la tarta se consumen, mientras el Presidente de la Federación Francesa de Tenis posa junto a él, se pregunta cuánto hay de verdadera celebración y cuánto de puesta en escena para los periodistas que no paran de disparar fotografías.

La realidad es un cristal distorsionado. 

A nivel mental, es un descanso dedicar parte del día a preparar el partido contra Nishikori. Los peloteos le transportan a una dimensión mucho más auténtica que todo ese barullo que hierve a su alrededor. Elige como sparring a Damien Lozano, con quien juega cerca de una hora en una de las pistas cerradas al público. Más tarde, se retira al hotel para descansar un rato. Tiene que prepararse para la cena con su familia, pero dispone de una hora (de una bendita hora) para dejar su cerebro en modo inactivo. El silencio de su habitación es como un oasis. Se mete a la ducha a toda prisa, pero no han pasado ni cinco minutos cuando alguien llama a la puerta. Maldita sea. Seguro que es Maymó, especialista en llegar en los momentos más inoportunos. 

—¡¡Voy!! —grita mientras coge una toalla y se la envuelve alrededor de la cintura. 

Se lanza de cabeza a la puerta, dejando un reguero de agua por toda la moqueta. Maldice mil veces y la abre con el pulso acelerado. 

—Joder, Titín, me pillas… 

Pero se queda a medias, congelado. Allí, parado en la puerta, está Federer. Se examinan estúpidamente durante un rato interminable hasta que Roger reacciona. 

—Eh, hola. 

—Rog —dice mientras se aparta el cabello húmedo de la frente. De repente, es muy consciente de que está medio desnudo. No es que sea la primera vez, pero por algún motivo en este instante resulta mortificante. Se recoloca la toalla para asegurarla—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se da cuenta de que lo ha dicho en español. Aun así, Roger entiende la pregunta y le muestra un pequeño paquete que lleva en las manos. 

—Nada, había venido a felicitarte y bueno… —Mira hacia el interior de la habitación como si estuviera buscando algo y luego sonríe de forma tímida—. Te pillo en mal momento, si quieres vuelvo más tarde…

—No, no —contesta sin pensar—. No te preocupes, pasa. Dame un segundo, me cambio y estoy contigo. 

Roger entra sin decir nada y Rafa se retira al dormitorio con el corazón bombeándole en la garganta. Se pone una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos a toda velocidad mientras se pregunta qué tipo de impulso suicida le ha poseído durante el “incidente puerta _”. “Oh, sí, Roger, pasa y hagamos terapia. Seamos amigos”_. Aparta la idea de que ya no tiene escapatoria y recuerda cabrearse consigo mismo más tarde por esta torpeza. Cuando vuelve a la sala de estar, más seguro ahora que dispone de unos pantalones entre sus piernas, ve que Roger está de pie, mirando por una de las ventanas. No puede evitar pensar que parece un poco perdido entre todos esos objetos cotidianos. El gran tenista, la figura mundial, el líder de una legión de seguidores nunca le ha parecido tan humano y tan pequeño como en ese momento donde los flashes han dado el relevo a un lugar donde no caben los disfraces. 

—¿Admirando las vistas? 

Roger se gira con la sombra de una risa en sus ojos. 

—Lo cierto es que se parecen bastante a las mías. Me preguntaba si mi hotel se ve desde aquí. 

—No. No se ve. —Nada más decirlo se percata de todo lo que implica su respuesta. Roger, a juzgar por su expresión, también; así que se apresura a cambiar de tema. Se acerca a una mesa que está junto al ventanal y se sienta—. Bueno, tú dirás.

Roger le sigue y se sienta mientras deja el paquete en medio de la mesa. Una bomba de relojería envuelta en papel azul. Se hace un silencio incómodo, tenso, irrespirable. 

—Felicidades. 

Mira el regalo, a Roger, de vuelta al regalo. No tiene muy claro que quiera abrirlo. Al final, presionado por ese mutismo obstinado, lo coge con cautela. Nota que le tiemblan ligeramente las manos. Pesa poco, apenas nada. Pero cuando descubre el contenido es como intentar sostener un continente entero con las manos. Es una pelota de tenis grabada con el logo de la Laver Cup de 2017. Mira a Roger enfadado, alarmado, aturdido. 

—Hace tiempo me dijiste que no tenías ningún recuerdo del torneo —explica con tono de disculpa—. Es la bola con la que ganamos el partido de dobles. La guardé y pensé que te gustaría tenerla. 

Rafa estruja la pelota entre los dedos, su cabeza reproduce doscientas preguntas por milisegundo. ¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿La había guardado durante todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué se la da ahora? Siente el impulso irracional de tirársela a la cara. No la quiere, no quiere tener un objeto que le recuerde de manera permanente aquella experiencia. Haciendo acopio de todo su control, deja el regalo y el envoltorio encima de la mesa otra vez. Suspira. 

—¿A qué has venido? 

—¿No es evidente? 

—Oh, venga. —Se deja caer en la silla con aire exasperado—. ¿Es alguna especie de chantaje? ¿Es por lo de Sudáfrica? ¿Quieres concertar una cita? —suelta, con más amargura de la que debería. 

El semblante de Roger se endurece. 

—Pues ahora que lo dices, estaría bien que me contestaras en algún momento, pero no he venido por eso. 

—Entonces, ¿para qué?

Roger echa la cabeza hacia atrás como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por encontrar las palabras. Luego le taladra con la mirada. 

—¿Qué está pasando? —Señala el espacio que les separa—. No entiendo por qué me evitas. ¿He hecho algo?

Rafa aprieta los dientes.

—No pasa nada. 

—¿Ah, no? —Le dedica una sonrisa incrédula, ácida—. ¿Por qué no jugaste la Laver Cup del año pasado?

—Ya te lo dije, coincidía con la Copa Davis. Además —frunce el ceño—, ¿cuál es el problema? Juego este año, ¿no?

—Es verdad. Recordaré darle las gracias a Benito por el mensaje que me envió. 

El sarcasmo es como una bofetada. La verdad es que hasta entonces ese tipo de decisiones siempre las habían hablado personalmente. Era parte de esa relación natural y fluida en la que navegaban. Arenas movedizas. Observa a Roger en silencio, parece cabreado, ¿torturado? Por un momento, la culpabilidad juega su baza. Abre los brazos, impotente. 

—Siento si te ha sentado mal.

—El próximo día que quiera cenar contigo se lo preguntaré a Benito. Igual así tengo más suerte. 

Y ahí está. La cena que le había ofrecido en los vestuarios antes del torneo planea entre ellos. Como una puñalada, un muro infranqueable. ¿Por qué tiene darle ninguna explicación? Rafa aprieta los puños. No sabe cómo ha acabado atrapado en una conversación que se había jurado no mantener. 

—No volviste a decir nada —replica Rafa. 

—Tú tampoco.

—Di por supuesto que no podías —miente.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Esto es un interrogatorio?

—Tal vez. ¿Tienes algo que confesar?

Suena a broma, pero a Rafa no le hace ninguna gracia. Empieza a perder la paciencia.

—¿De qué estamos discutiendo? Si tanto te aburres, invita a cenar a tus amigos.

—Pensaba que eso era lo que había hecho.

Lo dice dolido, con el eco de las declaraciones de Rafa en el epicentro de ese terremoto que se está gestando (“con Federer tengo una relación fantástica, pero no hablaría de amistad”). 

—Joder, Rog. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

El silencio que sigue es ensordecedor. De pronto, se siente extenuado, agotado. Le mantiene la mirada a Roger hasta que este baja la cabeza.

—No lo sé. —Con voz queda—. Que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Rafa resopla. Normalidad. ¿Qué significa eso? Fue él quien puso las barreras en la Laver Cup, quien se divertía marcando distancias delante de los periodistas. La maldita prensa, los titulares, las fotografías, la atención mediática centrada en ellos. No quiere esa normalidad donde Roger se entromete en su vida y luego… destruye cualquier expectativa ( _eso no va a pasar_ ). Entonces, Federer se echa hacia delante y le coge del brazo. Le toca. Le toca y el universo se concentra en ese punto donde su piel se encuentra con la de Roger. Así era. Eso era lo que sentía. Esa sensación hiperconsciente de estar al borde de un precipicio que, después de dos años, ya casi había olvidado. Rafa retira el brazo de forma brusca y se levanta. Le falta el aire, necesita huir de allí. Se pone a andar por la habitación como un animal acorralado. 

—¡Rafa! —Se da la vuelta para enfrentarse a Roger, que se ha puesto en pie y que le observa con aspecto alucinado—. ¿Pero qué haces?

A él también le encantaría entenderlo. Comprender esa presión que palpita en sus pulmones, el serpenteo que nota en su estómago y que no le deja pensar, que no le deja respirar.

—¿Ha venido Mirka contigo? 

Y no sabe de dónde sale aquello, pero no le importa. Ahora que lo ha dicho, quiere saber. Quiere saber si Mirka está con él, si ha venido a Paris, si le espera en el hotel… La expresión de estupefacción de Roger da paso a una ilegible.

—No. —Muy serio. Luego, se aproxima despacio y se detiene justo enfrente de Rafa, a un suspiro de distancia—. ¿Y Meri?

Meri. El nombre se le antoja lejano, borroso, un espejismo.

—No —susurra, sin aliento—. No ha venido. 

Roger le dedica una mirada oscurecida, opaca, y la tensión escala a límites insoportables. Rafa no tiene ni idea de qué está ocurriendo, pero sus latidos emprenden una carrera frenética hacia ninguna parte. A punto de un ataque al corazón. Roger no ayuda. Está tan cerca que puede oírle tragar saliva, oler el rastro a champú que desprende. Delinea con sus ojos el rostro de Roger y todo lo que les rodea se desintegra. Solo quedan ellos. Ellos y las dudas y la confusión y todo ese espacio que parece magnetizado. Que los acerca, acerca, acerca… Hasta que el sonido de un móvil se abre paso en su pequeño cosmos.

Se separan como si hubieran estado sostenidos por un hilo invisible, agitados y desorientados. Rafa busca el teléfono en su bolsillo, agradecido por tener algo en lo que concentrarse. Ver el nombre de Toni en la pantalla le hace aterrizar de golpe. Le da la espalda a Roger y contesta.

—Dime —En mallorquín. 

—¿Te queda mucho?—le suelta su tío desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Mira el reloj y se da cuenta de que ya son las ocho de la tarde. Mierda, la cena con sus padres.

—No, no. Ahora voy. Dadme diez minutos —dice apresurado y cuelga. 

Al girarse para encarar a Roger, percibe que ya no queda nada de esa sensación hipnótica y terrorífica en la que se habían sumergido. Fin del partido. Debería de sentirse aliviado, pero no hay nada que se asemeje al alivio en su organismo. El hechizo se ha evaporado para ceder sitio a un ambiente torpe y enrarecido. Le estorban sus propias manos. 

—Me tengo que ir —explica con timidez.

—Sí, claro. Claro —repite Roger, un poco turbado. Da un paso hacia atrás—. Quédate el regalo, ¿vale? 

Rafa no discute y acompaña a Roger hasta la puerta manteniendo una distancia prudente. La despedida es incómoda. No hay abrazos, ni palmadas, los gestos se quedan a mitad de camino para evitar cualquier contacto. Es todo tan obvio que resulta ridículo. Intercambian unos cuantos “nos vemos”, “que tengas suerte” y lo repiten tantas veces que da la impresión de que Roger intenta compensar lo que no dicen a base de desgastar los mismos lugares comunes.

Cuando por fin se cierra la puerta, las paredes de la habitación se le echan encima. Observa el regalo que sigue en la mesa y, después, el punto de la moqueta en la que han estado parados, de pie, quietos, a tan solo unos centímetros. Es casi irreal, como si nunca hubiera pasado. Se pregunta qué ha sido eso, qué ha sucedido. Tal vez porque es incapaz de formular la pregunta más importante. De imaginar el escenario. De pensar en aquello que _no_ ha sucedido.

Se esfuerza en participar de la atmósfera festiva de la cena, de las risas y de las bromas que revolotean por la mesa. Está rodeado por sus padres, por la gente a la que quiere, en su torneo favorito. Debería de ser un momento feliz y, sin embargo, en lo único en lo que puede pensar es en largarse lo antes posible de allí. Después de soplar las velas, su tío, sentando a su lado, ha intuido lo suficiente porque se inclina hacia él y le susurra:

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No, es que estoy un poco cansado.

Toni le evalúa durante unos segundos. 

—He visto a Federer cuando salía del hotel.

A Rafa le suena a acusación.

—Ha venido a felicitarme y a desearme suerte para el partido de mañana.

Su tío frunce el ceño.

—Ya. —Seco, cortante—. Por eso has llegado tarde.

Rafa está a punto de replicar, pero Toni se vuelve hacia su comida y empieza a hablar con Moyá sin esperar ninguna explicación. Mejor así. Con su tío, cualquier cosa sonaría a excusa barata.


End file.
